The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to customer support for an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
IHS customers will typically need customer support for their IHSs sometime during the life of the IHS. Customer support for the IHS may address many different issues such as, for example, hardware issues, software issues, and/or usability issues. The provision of such customer support raises a number of issues.
Conventionally, the customer contacts a customer support provider over the phone or electronically (e.g. using an instant messaging or email system) to relay the problem and receive a solution. Such methods are time consuming and present difficulties in the determination, diagnosis, and resolution of the problem. Some customer support providers attempt to solve this problem by allowing the customer to send operating system backups to the customer support provider, but this may require a full operating system re-installation which further increases the time required for the customer support provider to deal with the problem.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved customer support.